


Night Terrors

by Mistivyang



Category: The Last of Us, tlou - Fandom
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Scars, Slow Burn, Survival, Trauma, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistivyang/pseuds/Mistivyang
Summary: The start only seemed like the end but it was only the beginning of a hell you had no chance of getting out of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here to Ao3 and excited to share my new story "Night Terrors" on this platform and hopefully you guys will like it, it may not be perfect but I'll try my best since I'm not the best of writers.  
> More chapters will be coming, I don't know if there will be a schedule because I am a student and I could get very busy but I'll try to my best of efforts!

Thinking about that day makes me sick. The quick flashbacks of fire and screams echo through my head, the silhouettes of people running and the baring of teeth are imprinted in my mind.

That day was truly what they call death day. 

What I remember the most is the small whimpers of pain and the tiny hand holding on tightly to mine, precious blue eyes filling with tears and their small lips down turned into a painful frown... it still kills me to this day.

All I have is a small trinket and the heavy weight of memories, the rest is just guilt-ridden and bitter.

Losing people is a common occurance but it still doesn't ease the pain, you just learn to live with it, nothing more and nothing less. 

The world head become a dog eat dog shithole... the "me, myself and I or die" kind of bullshittery but it does you good to stick to it. It is survival of the fittest and you soon learn everyone could be your rival.

You take what you need, kill who you must, and move on and repeat without getting killed in the process and just about everything can kill you.

Hunters, Clickers, Runners, Bloaters, you name it and the Cordyceps apocalypse has it. You just have to adjust to the ways of life and you'll survive and know who to trust while doing so.

Because God sure as hell knows I did.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to leave was the hardest choice considering the circumstances outside the QZ but I needed out.

The cool surface of the locket warmed against the heated skin of my fingers as I distractedly looked out the filmy window, these quiet moments are what I cherish most nowadays, the constant adrenalin rush and the guttural grunts and eerie clicking from runners and clickers weared me out.

My mind wandered by the memories I tried to suppress before I sighed frustratedly and focused on the streets below, there were usual soldiers guarding the perimeter and the people who watched them vigilantly, I didn't blame them though.

Most zones were abandoned but the Boston zone managed and even if they were well protected from infected, it's the soldiers we civilians worried about, they could just turn and claim you infected and you'll be shot in the head on the spot.

The worst part about being in a zone is getting enough ration cards and receiving the right amount of rations that is owed to you, food is well fought over; may even get you killed if supplies are at it's lowest.

I've been saving enough to last me awhile while I go out into the open, I made a deal with the Fireflies that if I safely deliver weaponry to them, they'll give me a place amongst them, it's not the best offer but it'll give a chance to get them to trust me and then up and leave with more than I given them.

After that I'm planning on continuing on to Wyoming, the area is mostly remote from any large towns or cities and it's rich in vegetation and wildlife, travelers revealed it holds many Hunters within it but I rather take my chances.

I just need to meet with Queen Firefly and I'll well be on my way to executing my plan and traveling to Wyoming.

If only I knew what would be waiting for me than I would have prepared more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally up, and there's many more to come up but I'll warn in advance that this story will have a slow start but it'll eventually stem into the main story and it'll will be following the events in the game so just a heads up on that.


End file.
